


【耀米】尚未命名

by tyss



Series: AmeChu [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom America (Hetalia), Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Top China (Hetalia), Toys, i will add more tags
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyss/pseuds/tyss
Summary: 2029年，美国再次爆发了世界性的经济危机，而这次，他似乎无法自己解决了。联合国其他国家为了尽快摆脱危机，决定不能让美国继续自己修复了，美国将由别的国家接管，并处理他的问题。显然，受危机影响最小的中国是最好的选择。





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章没有什么警告，主要是对话。可能一些转折有点生硬。  
耀哥最后才出场，前面没什么存在感，以及这篇的米很能读懂空气  
我不擅长情感描写，所以感情估计不会很生动，大概是日久生情吧눈_눈

_经济危机再次爆发在美国，同一百年前一样，这场危机迅速地波及了整个世界，一时之间，世界的经济再度陷入低迷……_

“你必须要做点什么，不能再这样继续下去了！美国！”亚瑟脸色苍白，事实上，参加这次会议的国家没几个状态看得过去的，显然，大家都深受金融危机的影响，而美国则更是如此。

阿尔弗雷德咳嗽了几声：“我已经在尽我最大的努力，但是……”

“真不敢相信！上次经济危机才过去多久？你居然又搞出了一次，美国，你难道就不能稍微消停一点吗？”英国显然不想听他敷衍的外交词措，暴躁地打断了他的话，他们不是没给过美国时间，但是美国似乎深陷这次经济危机，无法挣脱，一直没有有效地解决自己的问题，这同时也导致了整个世界也跟着在危机中挣扎，他们已经受够了。

阿尔弗雷德皱着眉，他可以说是所有国家中受到影响最大的，也是最直接的，他现在能坐在这里都是强撑着一口气，如果这次会议只是其他国家要批斗他的话，他还不如回去休息，更何况因为身体的疼痛，他现在实在无法保持冷静对待他们的诘难，到时候怕不是要再次吵起来，这对他现在的状态有弊无利。

“如果你们这次只是聚在一起骂我的话，请随意，我就不陪着一起了。”说完便站了起来，打算离开。

“坐下，美国。”法国居然直接把他按在了位置上，“我们现在不想评判你，但是解铃还须系铃人，你是这次危机的源头，所以要先解决你的问题，不然，你现在就是在拖着我们一起受苦受难。”

“我说过了我在努力，你们以为我现在很好受吗？看着我的人民受苦！我也想要修复这一切，但是，天啊我没能成功。”

“那是因为你一直奉行孤立主义，拒绝我们的帮助！你不需要孤军奋战，让我们帮助你。”法国认真地盯着美国，这是他们一同讨论出来的结果，不能再让美国自己救自己了，他现在根本就没有办法解决这个问题，

“这是什么意思？你们现在根本就自顾不暇吧。”美国觉得他们绝对不是真的要好心帮助他，他没有那么天真，“又要怎么帮我？”

“……”法国沉默了，似乎有点不好开口，英国看到他这样，倒是善解人意地帮他把接下来的话说了出来：“我们需要你接下来到我们中的某个人家_住一段时间。_”

“事实上，万尼亚很希望美国来我家做客哦。”一直没有说话的俄罗斯开了口，带着他那一贯的孩子气的笑容，仿佛他有多喜欢美国，所以才要邀请他去自己家玩。但是放在这种情况下，就没有那么友好的意味了。

“不，觉对不可能！”阿尔弗雷德挣开了法国的手，“你们居然想让我交出自己的主权？！是你们有问题还是我有问题？会去做这么愚蠢的事！”

“没有那么严重，你只是需要让我们来帮助你，这也是在帮我们自己。我们真的都不愿意再这样下去了。”

“所以我就要把自己的主权让出来？让你们接管我？”美国显然十分愤怒，“我可以自己做到这些，只是还需要点时间，你们不能这样对我！”

“不，我们可以，我们已经通过了相关的方案，现在只差细则了。”德国，真是太棒了，看来他们背着自己已经不知道做了多少决定，“而且你的上司恐怕没有别的选择了，不要让世界对你再失望下去了，美国，我们给了你时间，但你显然不能解决，那就换我们来。”

“你们所有人都……”美国环顾参加会议的人，就连加拿大和日本都同意吗？看着他们俩歉意的目光，他只觉得自己的心沉到了谷底，这一次看来真的不是他能决定的。

“不过现在有能力接管美国的国家确实不多。”俄罗斯再度开口，“那到底由谁接管美国呢？顺便一提，我很乐意哦。”

“你想都不要想，我就是死也不会让你接管我的，你先管好自己吧！”美国朝他吼到，俄罗斯这个暴君一旦接管他，会怎么对待自己先且不说，他的人民恐怕就只有活在恐惧与奴役中了，他不能把自己送上绝路。

“哇哦，这就有点伤人了。”俄罗斯还在笑，但是他身后的黑气简直就要化成实体了。

“你们两个不要吵，我们现在主要的问题是美国。”英国阻止了两个看起来快要打起来的人。

“俄罗斯说得不错，我们的国力都在危机中下降了，而美国毕竟还是超级大国，接管他很难。所以我们打算轮流当这个接管的人。”法国站到了英国的边上，一起防止两个国家打起来。

“但是这样的话，美国的局势会不会太不稳定了，毕竟大家帮助美国的方法可能都不一样，变得太快对他估计没有好处。但是，有哪个国家能一直接管美国呢？”

英、法、德、意受影响太大，估计只能轮流接管，日本不行，让他拥有美国简直就是直接给了他一个军火库，加拿大，他和美国本来就差不多跟一个人似的。

“中国，你应该是我们中间受影响最小的国家吧。”一直在看戏的中国托着下巴看着美国：“哎呀，你们想让我接管美国吗？那我有什么好处吗？”

“什么？**中国**！你们不是不知道我和他争斗了那么多年吧？他就像第二个**苏联**！我不……”“美国你和哪几个国家没有斗过？现在我们选择太少了，中国，你想要什么？”英国再次打断了他的话。

“嘛，我接管美国不是不行，毕竟我一直都说自己在做对所有人都有利的事。”

“所以？”

“我要帮助美国摆脱这次经济危机，美国就需要对我降低戒心，所以不准再对我进行封锁，美国的市场要对我开放。”

美国的神情阴翳，中国恐怕不是想要自己放下戒心，市场开放只是个开始，他绝对不会止步于此。呵！那就让他来。

“这些事情不由我决定，反正现在我没有选择了不是吗？具体事宜交由我们上司去商议吧。”美国走向中国，“怎么样，如你所愿了？”

“我一直以来就很想得到你的‘_心_’，现在只能说这个愿望开始要实现了。”

“不要想了，我是不可能把华盛顿给你的。”

(U・x・U)＆<(*ΦωΦ*)>＆(U・x・U)

阿尔弗雷德签下了文件，双方终于达成了协议，看来自己现在归中国了，他看向桌子对面好整以暇看着自己签文件的中国，接下来就看他想要做些什么了。

王嘉龙看着一脸疲惫回到房间的王耀，忍不住开口：“大哥为什么要同意接管美国呢？我们不是没受到影响，现在收下这么一个烂摊子对我们是个很大的负担。”

“嘉龙，你觉得这次之后美国会怎么样？会一蹶不振？还是重新繁荣？”王耀揉着眉心，“很难说对吧，美国如此虚弱的情况并不多见，我们要趁着这个机会，为他创造出一个弱点，我已经不想再这样无止境地争斗下去了。”

“_我要让他在针对我时更有后顾之忧，让他再也离不开我。_”

“祖国，我们真的要让中国……”总统欲言又止。

“既然中国想让我把自己的命脉交到他的手上，以此来威胁我，我们就把他放进来，我们间的经济现在已经无法分离，那就联系的更紧密一点。”

“_让他知道要把我斗下去，他自己也要大出血。_”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 耀哥提的条件是我曾经看过中美谈判的时候，觉得反正谈不拢，提出的一些条例（但是我没记住几条）  
以及耀哥要米的心其实有双关，一个是情感方面的，一个是指米的经济命脉，反正就是想掌控他，米就用华盛顿（物理上的心脏）做出了回应  
这篇文实质上就是篇pwp，是我想看耀调教米的产物，所以剧情可能主要集中前面两章……  
你们就当这是一篇开车的练笔吧TAT


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 分割线后就开始剧情为开车服务了，私设耀米差不多高，老王一家亲，省拟除了港澳台估计都不会怎么出场。  
警告：这一章只有口活和手活（略写），有米×其他人提及，以及这篇文中两个人都是有性经历的，前后都是（虽然我很想把耀写成总攻，但还是实际点吧），虽然不会具体写，但后面肯定会提及。

他们现在在去中国的飞机上，气氛非常的奇妙，阿尔弗雷德几乎睡了全程，也不知道他为什么这么能睡，王耀除了工作，差不多都在盯着他。王嘉龙无奈：“大哥，你这样盯着人家，人家也不知道啊。”

“我只是在预估他的价值而已，你说我们要不要给他改个名，中属北美什么的……”王耀一脸不在乎的开口，“不过这样做的话，估计其他国家马上就会让我交出美国的控制权了，他们只想让我们处理现在的难题，根本就不会看着我一人吞了这条大鱼。”

“那大哥打算？”

“没关系，_反正我帮美国的付出，最后还是要从他身上收回来的_。”

(U・x・U)＆<(*ΦωΦ*)>＆(U・x・U)

王耀戳着阿尔弗雷德的脸：“醒醒！你是猪吗？这么能睡。”阿尔弗雷德倦怠地拂开他的手，睁开了眼，他本就深受经济危机的困扰，又把自己签给了王耀，一下子从国家不知道降级成了什么，现在可以说是虚弱到了极点，王耀居然还打扰他休息！

王耀看着他气鼓鼓地瞪着自己的模样，觉得有点搞笑，撸了撸他的呆毛：“我们已经到了，你现在的样子真的好像河豚呀。”阿尔弗雷德看起来被他摸头发的举动吓了一跳，表情和动作的有点不自然，王耀看在眼里，不动声色地再撸了一次，这次的反应更明显了，阿尔弗雷德直接从自己的位置上站了起来，脸上一片绯红，“不要碰我的**头发**！我不是小孩子了。”

啊，王耀心中了然，与其认为他是在生气被当成小孩子，不如说是自己一不小心发现了什么不得了的地方啊，不过也是，阿尔弗雷德虽然年轻，但他差不多人生的一半都在顶峰，没什么人会去摸他的头发，弱的时候又奉行孤立主义，和别的国家很疏远，没有什么浪漫关系，估计真没几个碰过他的敏感地带。

阿尔弗雷德脸上的绯红渐渐褪去，他的情绪看起来也稳定了下来：“走吧，我还要做什么交接工作吗？”“不用，不过今天晚上要一起吃个饭，毕竟现在你也算是我家的一员了。”王耀看着阿尔弗雷德头上坚定挺立的一缕头发，心下想着自己一定要找个机会，看看它能有多大的影响。

当然，他没想到机会来的如此之快，他看着挂在自己身上蹭呀蹭的阿尔弗雷德，以及在他面前一脸“别怂，趁现在上他”表情的晓梅，叹了口气：“晓梅，你做了什么？”

“我只是听嘉龙说你对美国有意思，就让王京他们一起把他灌醉了，反正他欠了大哥那么多钱，现在也还不起，卖身还债也不是不可以吧。”

王嘉龙：我不是，我没有，我只说了大哥在飞机上盯着美国看而已，这一切都是晓梅自己脑补的，跟我没关系。

“晓梅，以后少看日本的本子。”王耀扶着醉醺醺的阿尔弗雷德，“我先把他送回房，不要再做这种事情了。”

“都说了大哥不会做这种事了，被说了吧。”王嘉龙看着走远的两人，开口说道。

“哼！以我多年看本子的经验，大哥今天晚上就是不推了阿尔弗雷德，他们之间也绝对要发生点什么。”

“要赌吗？大家站哪一边，买定离手，买定离手啊。”

  


王耀看着乖巧地坐在床上的阿尔弗雷德，默默伸出手揉了揉他的呆毛，他现在喝醉了，反应应该会更真实一点吧，自己只是摸一下，又不会真对他做什么，应该没关系……

阿尔弗雷德浑身一颤，伸出手抓住了他的手腕往下拉，然后开始舔他的手，王耀瞬间被烫到一般抽出了手，‘这反应也太直接了吧！这是什么奇妙的开关吗？’阿尔弗雷德抬头看着他，神情迷惑，然后像是想到了什么一样，站起身来，把王耀推到了床上，便在他两腿间跪下，开始解他的皮带，王耀吃了一惊，紧忙制止了他的动作，托起他的脸，看着他的眼睛：“你知道自己现在在做什么吗？”

阿尔弗雷德一脸天真：“阿尔想要**daddy**的大肉棒啊。”神情中透露着纯粹的狂热与渴望，王耀倒吸一口凉气，他是真没想到阿尔弗雷德能用这么单纯的表情说出这种话，而他居然就这样很可耻的硬了。

王耀慢慢松开了阿尔弗雷德的手，看着他欢欣雀跃地解开他的皮带，扯下他的内裤，释放了他开始勃起的部位。阿尔弗雷德用手扶着他的阴茎，伸出舌头小心翼翼地舔了下顶部，仿佛在尝味道一般，然后就把它含进嘴里，开始像吃棒棒糖一样不住地舔舐吮吸，扶着他阴茎的手也没闲着，开始撸动，王耀忍不住地喘了好几声，感觉真的有点爽，自己好像变得更硬了。

阿尔弗雷德觉得自己嘴里的这根肉棒突然间又变大了，便吐了出来，皱着眉：“_好大_……”王耀一口气梗在胸口，你不是要现在叫停吧？我都被你挑逗的硬成这样了，他深吸一口气，试探性地开了口：“那…阿尔觉得自己能全吞下去吗？”阿尔弗雷德闻言抬头，朝王耀灿烂一笑：“既然daddy都这么说了的话。”

低头，再次把肉棒塞嘴里，舔得啧啧作响，王耀看着他表现出的彻彻底底的淫荡，只觉得自己对这个人的了解还不够，他们之前不是没有上过床，但他还真不知道他可以这么色情，这大概是因为角色的转变吧，毕竟两个攻在床上拼刺刀，和曾经的世界总攻低眉顺眼的跪在自己腿间给自己口交，两者相较，光是心理上，后者就要爽出一大截啊，更何况阿尔弗雷德技术是真的不错，不管是用舌头和牙照顾阴茎上膨胀的血脉纹路，还是间或的几次深喉，都让他仰头发出了抑制不住的喘息与呻吟。

王耀轻轻摸着他的脸，感觉到自己戳在他嘴里形成的凸起。阿尔弗雷德的口活出乎意料的熟练，莫非私底下，不可一世的美国其实是个喜欢舔男人肉棒的婊子吗？但是以自己的了解，他一向是在上面，而且不喜欢或者说没有取悦别人的意识，根本不会去给自己的床伴口交，甚至因为他的享乐主义，有些时候事前准备都是床伴们自己做好的。再说了，那些床伴有几个能让阿尔弗雷德叫daddy的，所以，到底是谁教了他这些？

想到这里，王耀情不自禁地攥住了他的头发，有点凶狠地顶进了他的嘴里，阿尔弗雷德猝不及防来了好几下深喉，眼角一下子就出现了泪花，但是王耀只觉得他在噎到时下意识的吞咽反应让他爽的极点，他现在也差不多到了尽头，最后冲刺了几下就释放在了他的口中，阿尔弗雷德直接被呛到了，但王耀的手还把他压在自己的阴茎上，他拍了好几下才让他反应过来，急忙放开他的头发。

阿尔弗雷德趴在他腿上咳了好一会儿才平息下来，“daddy高兴吗？”王耀不自觉地点了点头，他还沉浸在性高潮的愉悦之中，身体都还有些颤抖。“那daddy可以给阿尔**奖励**了吗？”“什么奖励？”听到这话，阿尔弗雷德似乎有点不高兴，跨上了王耀的腿：“daddy不是应该操我了吗？”

哦~操他，王耀的手伸进了他的衬衫，在他的背上抚摸着，但最后停在了腰上，阿尔弗雷德扭了扭腰：“为什么停下？我做错了什么吗？”“你没做错什么，只是不行，_你醉了_，我连口交都不应该让你做的。”

色令智昏啊色令智昏，自己本来只是要带他回房间的，结果就带上床了。王耀叹了口气，握住了阿尔弗雷德的勃起：“你刚刚帮了我，现在我来帮你解决生理问题吧。”他的手撸动着，男人嘛，能舒服的地方都差不多。

王耀的手指时不时戳着铃口，用指甲划开包皮，玩弄着流出前液的小孔，就这么几个简单的动作，便让阿尔弗雷德搂着他的脖子放浪地叫出声来，王耀轻轻地吻着他汗湿的头发作为安慰，闲着的手则玩弄着他的呆毛，让他的呻吟变成快感累积下的呜咽。

王耀觉得阿尔弗雷德真的很有叫床的天赋，不然平时吵的让人头疼的人，怎么能呻吟地这么宛转悠扬，还是说吵闹的性格也是种伪装呢？嘛，先不管这个了，王耀加快了手里的速度，他要让他快点射，不然听着阿尔弗雷德毫不掩饰的大声呻吟，自己恐怕又要硬。

王耀把高潮后沉沉睡去的阿尔弗雷德放回了床上，给他清理了一下便出了房间，结果刚下楼便看到坐在客厅里的几个弟弟妹妹，表情或喜或忧，看见他后的眼神还带着诡异的敬畏和认可，他觉得自己有点迷茫，看着一脸痛惜的王嘉龙，有些奇怪的开口问道：“怎么了，嘉龙，表情这么苦大仇深的。”

“大哥，我一直以为你是个正人君子，没想到，居然……”

王耀：“？？？发生什么了？”

“嘉龙和我打赌，说你不会对美国做什么，然后就把接下来三个月的工资输给我了。”晓梅吹着刚涂的指甲，随意地回答。

王耀：“我确实没做什么……”声音越来越小。

“得了吧，大哥，美国叫得_整栋楼_都能听到了。啧啧啧，没想到您这么生猛。”

王耀扶额，算了算了，越描越黑，反正等阿尔弗雷德清醒了，自己上了他也是迟早的事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我之前看过的几篇文有呆毛是敏感点，觉得很可爱就拿来用了，其实就是为了合理开车，给米来个一碰就软（硬）的地方。  
是不是觉得这个耀哥真绅士，没有趁人家酒醉乱性，然而在我的设定里，他是个又腹黑又病，床上花样一套一套的攻，所以为什么会这样呢？因为这个米醉了啊，如果是清醒的米，那张嘴那个态度能把耀哥气到想（在床上）虐死他，而且他要在调教失败之后才会开始有点病态  
（强行解释，才不是因为我笔力不够，写不出鬼畜或霸气的耀呢）  
我真的不怎么会开车，虽然我写的差不多都是车……希望这篇文写完，我的车技和文力能提升吧。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章转折生硬，强行让他们开始本文的正剧
> 
> 晓梅有点坑哥（但是是耀哥上一章自己不解释的）

阿尔弗雷德伴随着宿醉的头痛醒来，昨晚王耀那些弟弟妹妹不知道为什么那么热情的灌他酒，他现在又不好拒绝，只好来者不拒了，他之前从来没喝过这么多酒，现在他只觉得浑身都难受，还恶心，他真的不能再这么喝了。

他起身，有些跌跌撞撞的走进浴室，打算洗个澡，王耀本来也应该出现在那场“家宴”上的，但是看来把自己并入他的事情还没有完全解决，一直到自己醉的不省人事，他都没回来，无所谓了，反正自己也不是很想见到他。阿尔弗雷德解开自己的衣服，想要好好泡个澡，缓解一下自己的不适，然而脱衣服时，他才发现自己穿的好像不是昨晚的那一身，有谁帮他换了衣服吗？他觉得有点迷惑。

“难道我喝醉后吐了？”他自言自语，但他的声音出乎意料的嘶哑，还有点嗓子疼，他更迷惑了，王耀家的酒居然还伤嗓子的吗？

阿尔弗雷德洗完澡，打理好了自己，就打算下楼看看王耀在不，他好再和他讨论一下要怎么具体解决自己的问题，但楼下还是只有王耀的几个弟弟妹妹，他皱了皱眉，难道他一晚都没回来吗？他就那么重视自己的事情，刚下飞机就又熬了个通宵？

“你们大哥呢？”他向在吃早餐的几人询问。

“哇哦，你居然就醒了，我还以为你要再睡晚点呢，毕竟昨天晚上…”林晓梅回过头，打量了一下阿尔弗雷德，“一醒就找大哥，看来处的不错，怎么样，现在知道我哥的好了吧。”

“emmmm，你到底在说什么？我虽然虚弱，但还不至于喝点酒就起不来床啊。”而且自己找她哥不是很正常吗？他们刚刚交接，事情多得很，自己不可能真的就放手让王耀随意发挥，不然真的到时候连怎么死的都不知道。

“你昨晚不是还和大哥上床了吗？我们都以为你要当我们…哥夫¹了。”晓梅有些惊讶，毕竟昨晚大哥的态度那么暧昧，她还以为大哥已经和他有事实关系了。

“王耀昨晚做了什么？”阿尔弗雷德紧盯着晓梅，自己来的第一个晚上，他就做出这样的事，难怪要这样灌自己酒，他们是故意的，“我要见他！现在！”

王耀头痛地看着文件，自从接管美国，他差不多是把他那一身病也接过来了，虽然他现在国力强大的很，但毕竟也处在危机之中，就是不知道阿尔弗雷德现在有自己分担他的那些损失是不是没那么虚了，‘啧！真不爽。’

“咚咚咚，王先生。”王耀听到了敲门声，定了定神:“请进。”

秘书走进房间：“王先生，有位琼斯先生没有预约就想要见您，而且他是您弟弟带来的，我们也不知道拦不拦。”“阿尔弗雷德？不用拦着，让他来见我吧。”他酒醒的这么快吗？也不知道他记不记得昨晚的事啊。

阿尔弗雷德怒气冲冲地走了进来，后面跟着有些的嘉龙看起来有点不知所措，王耀挥了挥手让他先离开，“你这个混蛋，居然能做出这种事！”‘看来是记得了。’王耀觉得自己头更疼了，真不应该一时没忍住，现在这要怎么处理啊。“你先等一下，这里隔音不行，你也不想这件事弄的人尽皆知吧，我们进去再谈。”

王耀把他带进了自己办公室的房间，路上大脑飞速运转，想着要怎么把昨天的事揭过去，但是阿尔弗雷德显然不这么想，他一进房间就有些焦躁地踱着步，看起来要不是因为现在比较虚弱打不赢王耀，就要和他动手了。

“昨天晚上你还记得多少？”“呵，怎么，如果我不记得你就当没事发生吗？”“…你知道我不会这样做的。”“我不知道！我现在才发现和你斗了那么多年，我从来不了解你，你居然会让你那些家人灌醉我，然后强奸我！”

“你就这么不相信我？这件事情不是我让晓梅他们做的，我承认昨晚我是失态了，但是并没有做到最后，更没有强奸你。再说了，我如果真的对你做了什么，你现在还能一点感觉都没有的在这走来走去吗？”

“相信你？我倒是想相信你，但可惜，我们之间真的有信任可言吗？”

“如果你无法相信我，接下来的工作恐怕也进行不下去了。”

“所以你要放弃处理我的问题吗？反正我们也相看两厌。”

“如果一点点的小问题就能让我退缩，现在就不是我有能力接管你了，美国。”王耀走近，伸手捏住阿尔弗雷德的下巴拉近，“你要弄清楚，我其实没有必要和你反复解释，因为现在是你依靠着我，就算我真的想上你，你也应该乖乖张开腿才是。”

“……”阿尔弗雷德咬着嘴唇，心里面把联合国骂了一圈，要不是他们，自己根本就不会面临这样的情况，不管王耀说的是不是真的，他现在低人一等的情况短时间内都改变不了了，他的人民在中国的手上，为了他们，自己忍耐一点又算得了什么。

王耀的神情忽然又变得柔和，手指拂过他的嘴唇，阻止他继续咬下去：“如果你好好听话，我不会对你做什么过分的事的，毕竟你现在已经是我的一部分了。”

“你想要我怎么样？”

“信任，这是我们现在最大的问题，不过我现在倒是对如何建立我们间的信任关系有点想法了。”阿尔弗雷德看着他，等他继续说下去，“你应该知道dom/sub关系吧。”

这个家伙果然还是想要上我！

(U・x・U)＆<(*ΦωΦ*)>＆(U・x・U)

阿尔弗雷德感觉全身都散架了，这些天一直在谈他们的交接工作，和王耀家那些老狐狸谈判真的太伤神了，不过既然自己暂时并入中国无法挽回，就一定要给自己谋求一个更有利的局势。他在床上翻了个身，不过自从他和王耀前几天吵过一架后，他们就没什么私底下的接触了，王耀说的那个所谓的“信任关系”应该就是个玩笑，他自己估计都忘记了。反正他才不想和他玩那个性游戏呢，到最后吃亏的一定是自己。

“阿尔弗雷德。”说曹操，曹操到，阿尔弗雷德起身开了门，王耀正笑眯眯的站在门口：“怎么，不让我进去吗？”无奈地把门拉的更开，让他进来。阿尔弗雷德转身：“协议又有什么问题吗？”“不是协议的事，把手伸出来，我有东西要给你。”他迟疑地伸出了手，王耀绝不可能平白无故送他礼物，然后一个冰凉的金属环装物就扣上了他的手腕，阿尔弗雷德觉得他差不多能猜到送给他的是什么了，“戴上这个，那就说明你是属于我的了。”王耀轻轻地摩挲着手环，“不过，你现在本来就是我的，像我的弟弟妹妹们一样。”

“你会对你的弟弟妹妹们做这个？真想不到……”阿尔弗雷德的声音越来越小，‘糟糕，下意识怼回去了。’王耀一下子把他拉近，盯着阿尔弗雷德的眼睛：“我以为戴上手环的那刻起，我们就进入自己的角色了？”阿尔弗雷德有点紧张，他要惩罚我了吗？但王耀只是这样凝视了他一会，便再度开口：“这次就算了，我们要尽快找个时间讨论一下具体规则。”然后就放开了手。

阿尔弗雷德下意识的揉了揉手腕，看着那个环状物：“这是只鸟吗？”王耀轻轻敲了下他的脑门，“你认识我这么久了还不知道吗？这是我们家的凤凰啊。”看到阿尔弗雷德一脸不乐意地看着手环，王耀伸出手摸上他的脖子，感觉到他下意识的一僵后，没好气地说道：“你就知足吧，我本来是想给你戴个项圈的，但是你毕竟还有工作，被人发现了影响不好。所以还是低调点用了手镯。”

闻言，阿尔弗雷德倒也没说什么，他在意的又不是手镯，反正现在这个游戏是他不想玩也得玩了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1:这里其实是英语的一个双关，Brother-in-law法律上的兄弟，可以指继兄弟或兄弟姐妹的丈夫之类的，米（将来）两者都是。
> 
> *终于写到我脑洞的片段一了，接下就应该开始正文了  
*我估计又要断更一段时间，去研究下dom／sub具体要怎么相处  
*其实后面耀哥黑化的车我都开始在开了，但是为了不影响剧情就没放上来。（黑化攻是我的性癖


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这就是篇pwp，要什么剧情，不想了不想了，头秃  
*道具使用，自慰，handjob，无正式插入

“那我们先开始确定一下安全词，以及有什么是你不能接受的玩法？”

“我不清楚……”

“我不这么觉得，毕竟你在醉了后的表现可不像是不懂这些。”

“那已经是很久以前了！”阿尔弗雷德有些恼羞成怒，“我现在怎么知道自己能接受些什么！我觉得我什么都不喜欢！”

“没关系，我们可以一样一样试。”王耀随意地看了下手中盒子里的东西，然后把它推向了阿尔弗雷德，“我现在还没有买什么玩具，你先看看要从哪个开始。”

“难道我们不是要先谈一下规则什么的吗？”阿尔弗雷德仿佛觉得烫手一样地把盒子扔回了王耀怀里，他一点都不想把那些东西用在自己身上，简直太心理阴影了。“我们可以一边准备一边谈，如果你不选的话，就我来选了。”看到王耀还真的在挑选，他再次服了个软，自己挑好歹可以挑个不怎么难以承受的，让那个老狐狸来，说不定一开始就是最大的那个，反正他就是想看自己丢脸罢了。

阿尔弗雷德有点迟疑地拿了一个看起来不算突兀的椭圆形物体，它摸起来有一种柔软的硅胶质感，后面连了条长长的线，应该是方便把它拉出来，他想着这玩意儿也没多大，应该不会很难塞进去，就示意王耀已经选好了。王耀丢给了他一瓶润滑油，显然是想让他自己来了。

有些磨蹭地慢慢脱掉裤子，东方人这次倒是没怎么催促，只是一副云淡风轻的态度在旁边看着，阿尔弗雷德已经开始觉得自己的脸有些发烫了，他挤了些润滑剂在手上，‘绿茶味？还真符合这老家伙的性格，切!’随便捂热了一下往身下探去，他其实并不怎么喜欢用到后面，因而并没有什么自慰的经验，现在其实也是在摸索。

阿尔弗雷德将手上的液体尽数抹在了臀缝间，然后将手指抵在了紧闭的穴口，咬了咬牙，开始轻轻地揉着紧闭的穴口，以便将手指伸进去，事实证明，这其实也没有那么难，他很快便伸进了一根手指，然后再挤了些润滑剂，涂抹到内壁上。

“至少把灯调暗点吧，这太尴尬了!”阿尔弗雷德用手臂挡住红的快要滴血的脸，不敢抬头看一脸研究态度的王耀，这太tm羞耻了，当着自己的对手自慰什么的……

“关了灯我还这么看得清？”王耀义正言辞。

“你真的有去了解过我们玩的这个东西吗？”他把手稍稍移开，露出充满疑惑的眼睛盯着王耀，‘不应该啊，这老家伙不是最喜欢事前做好准备吗？他不可能不知道，在调教时，为了营造隐私感和安全感，要在私密昏暗的环境下进行。’

“那个呀，我确实了解过，不过平时你表现的那么不要脸，所以我还以为你不会在意呢。”王耀笑眯眯地将灯调暗，“我记得你说过你不懂啊。”

“你才不要脸。”阿尔弗雷德反驳，在看到灯暗下来后，缓缓将手放下，“我们到底受人民影响，虽然我不喜欢，但家里人喜欢的多了去了，所以知道点也不奇怪。”

说完后，他开始继续之前的扩张，这次动作就没那么慢了，毕竟有个王耀看着，不管怎样他还是想速战速决，既然已经过了摸索阶段，就只是随便弄了两下，便拿起那个小道具，尝试着往里塞。

“嗯～感觉好奇怪……”那东西说大不大，却也没小到让人感觉不到的地步，这种若有若无的异物感让阿尔弗雷德不适地摆了摆腰。

“不应该啊，不是说位置对的话就会很舒服吗？”王耀走近，看起来像是想要近距离观察研究一下，本来阿尔弗雷德就故意避开了敏感点，毕竟他不觉得自己是要享受这件事的，要是让王耀发现了他在床上的弱点，肯定会毫不客气地加以利用，他现在已经不能控制自己的身体，好歹要保持自己的自由意志。于是他翻了个身，躲开了王耀的审视：“可能是我还不适应，我们差不多应该开始谈一下规则什么的了吧？”

“也许，也可能是因为它还没动起来。”王耀当然能看出他的躲闪，不过全当是害羞了，就也没硬逼着让他转过身去。

“嗯？？？”能动？他没看到有开关呀！王耀的手摸上他腿间没被塞进去的那根线，在中间的位置按了一下，突然的震动让阿尔弗雷德惊呼出声，还是有点疼，早知道这玩意儿还能动，他就多扩张一下再放进去了，现在只能忍受它在自己身体里折磨还不够湿润柔软的肠壁了，该死的！难怪它后面连着的线也包裹着胶质外套，原来是藏开关。

看到金发的那位只能抽着气适应身体里的东西，王耀再度开了口：“你的表现比我预想的要生涩，平时不会自己玩一下后面？”阿尔弗雷德有些嗤之以鼻：“想和我这样的hero上床的美妞数不胜数，干嘛要玩后面？再说了，我啊—！”王耀脸上带着笑，把档数直接调到了最高，让阿尔弗雷德的发言戛然而止，并因为疼痛下意识缩成了一团，然后好像被他的反应愉悦到了：“那你要感谢我好好帮开发这儿啊，这样好了，以后每天，除了晚上和我在一起，你都要带着这个，怎么样？”

“不…不行…”阿尔弗雷德声音有点颤，但这一定要拒绝，他无法想象带着这个工作的情形，王耀是存心不想让他好好做事吗？但东方人明显心意已决：“连这都受不了，我们的小游戏就没什么好玩的了。”说到这里，他似乎才意识到今晚的主要目的一直被他抛在了脑后，“对了，我们真的应该来谈谈安全词什么的了。”

他拿出一份协议，放到床上那一团的面前：“这是我拟定的，你看看行不行。”阿尔弗雷德粗略地扫了眼：“无所谓了，你不是说实践出真知么，那以后再确定吧，我只有一点，你不准在床上逼我签合同协议什么的。”

“那是自然，我像那种人吗。”王耀拿回协议，补了一条，“那安全词有吗？要不…国际通用红黄蓝？”

“行，蓝色继续、黄色暂停、红色停止对吧。床上你有称呼上的喜好吗？我上次叫你daddy你好像很兴奋。”把他叫开心了，说不定能少折腾点自己。阿尔弗雷德这样想到。

王耀挑了挑眉，想起那一晚，这家伙熟练的不像第一次，被叫daddy虽然有意思，但不是在提醒自己，他已经被调教过了吗，果然还是想要他多一点自己教出来的特质呢。

“不。”他坐到了阿尔弗雷德身边，“在床上，你还是叫我……哥哥吧。”本来躺着适应体内东西的人惊讶地做了个大动作，然后因为小玩具的移动，让疑问变了个味：“你啊~不会真想搞你弟弟吧嘶…”

他的反应完全在王耀的意料之中，把坐起来的人压回床上：“我只是想听你这样叫床罢了。”然后伸手慢慢抽出还在作乱的小跳蛋，到达穴口的位置后，在盒子里掏了个不算粗的按摩棒把它再度顶了进去，这一下进的可比手指推的深，震动的玩具被压在一个地方动作着，虽然不是敏感点，阿尔弗雷德还是被刺激地抓紧了身上人的衣服，声音也因为疼而变得颤抖：“不要…突然这样啊—”

王耀只是继续将它们拔出再捅进去，空闲的那只手向下滑到金发少年已然勃起的地方：“我是在帮你，看来你比我想的敏感，还痛着就硬了。”手上重重地撸动了两下，看着他因为舒服发出细碎的呻吟，“这种敏感，是天生的，还是说……太有经验？”已然渐渐沉浸于前后快感中的某人显然没有心思回答，只是在主动的挺腰被自己送进王耀的手里。

“呜~我…我快要…”阿尔弗雷德离高潮只有一线之隔了，但王耀突然停下了全部的动作，让身下人迷蒙地睁开眼看他，一脸的欲求不满，想要自我抚慰的手也被按在了一边。“怎么样，先叫声哥哥来听听。”

阿尔弗雷德在听到这句话后认命地喘了几下平复自己，伸手环上王耀的脖颈，在他耳边说到：“好哥哥~继嗯…继续啊~”

‘哇喔，效果未免太好了…’王耀觉得自己突然被点燃了，‘这家伙，果然还是适合在下面！’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *事实上老王让米日常用道具单纯是觉得这样好调戏他  
*而且反正从这一章开始，他们就不可能好好工作了……  
*以及关于米那么敏感是天生还是经验，米是故意没回答的，虽然是天生的，但为了脸面才不会回这个，更不可能说是经验丰富，干脆当没听到


End file.
